Das Gesetz der Krieger/3. Gesetz
Langschweif |Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=2. Gesetz |Nachfolger=4. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Ein mystischer Kampf" Sicht *Sturmherz Charaktere *Schilflicht *Unbekannte DonnerClan-Katze *Unbekannte DonnerClan-Katze *Dämmerstern *Schwarzbiene *Aalschweif *Unbekannte DonnerClan-Kätzin *Unbekannter DonnerClan-Krieger *Unbekannter, dunkelbrauner DonnerClan-Kater *Unbekannter, schwarz-weißer DonnerClan-Schüler mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *Unbekannte/r, glattpelzige/r DonnerClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannte, glattpelzige DonnerClan-Kriegerin mit grünen Augen *Unbekannter, breitschultriger, getigerter DonnerClan-Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *Unbekannte/r, weiße/r DonnerClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannter, schwarz-weißer DonnerClan-Krieger *Unbekannte DonnerClan-Kätzin *Espenschweif Ereignisse Tod *Schilflicht Victoria Holmes Facebook-Seite Sonstige Orte *Wald **Sonnenfelsen *Fluss *FlussClan-Lager Tiere *Fisch Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, DonnerClan, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Ältester, Junges, Schüler, Krieger, Mentor, Anführer *Zeit: Monde, Sonnenaufgang, Blattfall, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "SternenClan sei Dank", Fischpelz, fuchsherzig Verweise für "Auf finsteren Pfaden" Sicht *Langschweif Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Dunkelstreif *Rotschweif *Blaustern *Tüpfelblatt *Mohnröte (hier Mohn''knospe'' genannt) *Rosenschweif Ereignisse Tod *Mohnröte Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager **Schlangenfelsen Tiere *Fuchs *Schlange *Hund *Eichhörnchen *Amsel *Maus Heilmittel *Katzenminze Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Grüner Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, SternenClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Ältester, Junges *Zeit: Blattfall, Blattleere, Blattgrüne Wissenswertes *Seite 44: Der Satzrest "(...) thick and fast (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 30 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 44: Der Satzteil "(...), if you had asked a warrior what he or she fought for, the warlike answer would have shocked you." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), wenn du einen Krieger oder Kriegerin gefragt hättest, wärst du von ihrer kämpferischen Antwort schockiert gewesen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), und du wärst entsetzt gewesen, wie entrüstet Kriegerinnen und Krieger auf deine Frage reagiert hätten, für wen oder was sie kämpfen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 30 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 45: Der Satz "'Good catch,' (...)" (zu Deutsch: "'Guter Fang', (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Gut gemacht', (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 45 und 48-49: Schilflichts Fellfarbe (dunkelorange), wurde im Deutschen durch tiefrot ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 und 33-34 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "(...) thanks to their watery prey." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 31 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 46: Der Satz "'ThunderClan intruders on Sunningrocks!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(Da sind) DonnerClan-Eindringlinge auf den Sonnenfelsen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der DonnerClan fällt bei den Sonnenfelsen ein!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 46: "(...), bis ich zurück bin!" - Statt eines Ausrufezeichens müsste hier nur ein Punkt stehen, da dies eigentlich kein Ausruf ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "(...), her orange pelt quickly vanishing among the rattling brown stalks." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 32 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "(...), fish-fur!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 32 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 47: Der Satzrest "(...) on his own." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 32 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 47: Der Satzrest "(...) gathered his haunches beneath him and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 32 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 47-48: Der schwarz-weiße DonnerClan-Schüler ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise eine Kätzin (vgl. Seite 33 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 48: Der Satz "Are you sure you want to threaten me, fish-fur?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Bist du sicher, dass du mir drohen willst, (du) Fischfell?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du wagst es, mir zu drohen, Fischpelz?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 33 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 48: Der Satzrest "(...) he challenged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 48: Der Satz "Care to threaten us as well?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wagst du es auch, uns zu drohen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie wär's, wenn du uns in deine Drohung mit einbeziehst?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 33 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...) almost stopping when (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 49: Der Satzteil "Splashheart sprang down to (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sturmherz sprang hinunter zu (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sturmherz eile zu (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 34 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 49: "Aber wir haben die Schlacht verloren!" - Im Deutschen ruft Aalschweif dies, während er es in der Originalausgabe faucht (vgl. Seite 34 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 49: Der Satzteil "(...), their tails kinked high above their backs (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die Schwänze hoch über ihren Rücken geknickt, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die Schwänze senkrecht in die Luft gestreckt, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 34 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 50: Der Satzrest "(...), giving up their last breath for stones that belong to us." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 50: "Dämmerstern baute sich mit (...)" - Vor dem Wort mit müsste "tapfer" oder "unerschrocken" stehen, da im Original die Rede von faced him boldly ist (vgl. Seite 35 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 50-51: Der Satzteil "(...), and sank her claws into his back as he crashed to the floor." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und sank ihre Krallen in seinen Rücken, als er auf den Boden krachte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und sprang auf seinen Rücken, worauf er zu Boden ging." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 35 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 51: Der Satzteil "(...), muffled as if he were underwater." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), gedämpft, als wäre er Unterwasser.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) gedämpft wie hinter einer Nebelwand." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 36 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...) - the only part of his body he seemed able to move - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 52: Der Satz "Aspentail, too." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Espenschweif auch.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie Espenschweif." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 36 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 52: Das zweite "no" vom Satz "No, no, I'm fine." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 37 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 54: "(...), der gerade mit Blaustern sprach." - Vor dem Wort mit müsste "leise" stehen, da im Original die Rede von speaking quietly ist (vgl. Seite 38 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 54 und 42: Grüner Husten wird fälschlicherweise als grüner Husten geschrieben. *Seite 55-56 und 59-61: Poppydawn, also Mohnröte, wird mit Mohnknospe übersetzt. *Seite 56: Der Satz "We've got to go on patrol." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir müssen auf Patrouille/patrouillieren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir müssen eine Patrouille anführen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 39 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 57: "(...) hielt Zweibeiner und Hunde (...)" - Vor dem Wort Hunde müsste "ihre" stehen, da im Original die Rede von kept Twolegs and their dogs ist (vgl. Seite 40 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 57: Der Satz "Darkstripe skirted the edge of the trees, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Dunkelstreif ging am Rand der Bäume entlang (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dunkelstreif trat aus dem Wald (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 40 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 57: Der Satzrest "(...), not even a little way." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 40 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 60: Das uns von "Uns braucht der Clan jetzt, nicht sie." hätte nicht kursiv geschrieben werden müssen (vgl. Seite 42 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 60: Der Abschnitt "'Do you want to do what's best for your Clan?' 'Of course ...'" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Willst du nicht das das tun, was für deinen Clan am besten ist?' 'Natürlich ...'") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Du willst doch auch nur das Beste für deinen Clan!' 'Das stimmt natürlich ...'" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 42 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 60: "Du wirst schweifen, nicht wahr?" In der Originalausgabe faucht Dunkelstreif diesen Satz, während er ihn im Deutschen fälschlicherweise flüstert (vgl. Seite 42 von Code of the Clans) Quellen en:Code of the Clans/Code 3 Kategorie:Verweise